Un amor teñido de pecado
by naomiatikawa
Summary: El incesto siempre es visto como un pecado. ¿Acaso está mal enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

Nos separaron cuando éramos niños, así que nuestros recuerdos del otro son vagamente estables. Yo fui criado en el campo, en una bella ciudad rural donde vivía con mi madre y el novio de ella. Allí vivía feliz, bien, tranquilo.

Ah, que desgracia que un día de la nada mi vida diera un drástico giro. ¡Quién diría que terminaría viviendo donde mi hermano! Para peor este siempre fue criado en una ciudad grande, urbana, e industrializada.

¿Qué saldría de nuestra combinación?

Nada bueno, pero al parecer... Algo está haciendo 'Click' en nosotros...

¿Qué pasa cuando dos hermanos que nunca tuvieron una fuerte relación, totalmente distintos, con mentalidades opuestas, y con diferentes costumbres, se... Enamoran? 

Narrador: Kuroko.

—Tetsuya, vas tarde.

Ese irritante chillido que hacia la puerta al abrir se escuchó de nuevo por mi cuarto, haciendo que diera un bote en la cama por el susto, cayendo a un lado, llevando conmigo las cobijas que bien si me habían arropado por la noche.

—Voy. —Mencioné, levantándome del suelo que me había dado un fuerte golpe, como todos los días. (Claro, era un decir. Yo soy el que caía en él y se golpeaba, pero es más fácil echar la culpa a otros que admitirla uno).

—Te he llamado hace más de un cuarto de hora. —Bueno, entonces no me llamaste lo suficientemente fuerte; eso tenía ganas de decirle, pero nunca me atrevería a responderle de esa forma tan grosera, y no por serlo, sino porque le temo, temo a sus reacciones y lo que fuera a hacer, además, se supone que a la familia se le debe tener respeto, aunque no la hayan visto en doce años.

Me levante del suelo, dirigiéndome al armario en busca de la ropa que el día anterior me obligaron a alistar, mientras de reojo dirigía mi mirada a él, observando su pose tan superior parado en el marco de la puerta, vigilando todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. Ahg, cuanto odiaba que me miraran, y más con esos ojos que juzgan todo y cada uno de mis ámbitos simples para aquella persona tan... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Absoluta? Término estúpido, pero era la palabra que más se acercaba a lo que representaba.

Quería gritarle, decirle que dejara de mirarme, que me daba miedo, que no era mi culpa no ser perfecto como él, no haberme criado en una mansión, bajo miles de prejuicios y normas, horarios, formas de vestir elegante, hablar, caminar. Tener más diplomas de los que un niño normal ganaba en secundaria y primaria, no tener notas elevadas, ser tan simple y una carga para él. No poder ser el hermano perfecto que había esperado en el aeropuerto, no poder cumplir sus estatus. Quería gritarlo, restregarle eso, todo eso en su cara, en esa mirada tan diligente.

Pero no lo hice.

Lo que menos quería era entablar una conversación con Don Sabio, por eso mis respuestas a todas y cada una de sus quejas o reclamos, eran tan simples que seguramente le molestaban, aun así, nunca era cruel de alguna forma, o me gritaba por no cumplir lo que él deseaba, al igual que yo tampoco lo hacía.

Y si, así era nuestra relación de hermanos, pero no se podía esperar que fuera de otra forma. Ambos teníamos la misma edad, nos separaron cuando cumplimos seis años, cada uno yendo por un lado de la familia, yo fui con mi mamá y él con mi padre. Fuimos criados con diferencias, bastante notables, una muy relevante era el estatus social. Mientras mi mamá y yo vivíamos una vida normal, en una casa normal; él se crio al lado de sirvientes y empleados en una mansión, donde le hacían cumplir con ciertos estándares que le imponían, y por ello debía entender su actitud.

O al menos eso me decía mi mamá antes de viajar... Mamá, la extraño. Tan sólo ha pasado una semana desde que me separé de ella y ya la extraño, tal vez porque casi siempre ella estaba en casa, o por el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido, con una persona prácticamente desconocida, y además, la ausencia de esta la mayor parte del día. Solo lo hacía por evitarme, seguramente.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Eh? —Ah, sí, me distraje tanto en mis pensamientos, que se me olvido por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Ya bañado, ya vestido, y podría decirse peinado; estaba en el comedor de aquel acogedor apartamento que le pertenecía a mi hermano, y donde vivía sólo. No sé por qué me tocó ir a vivir allí con él, se ve que le incómoda la compañía.

Jugaba con el desayuno que él había preparado mientras yo me estaba arreglando, sin coger nada del plato, ni intentar comer algo. No tenía hambre, hace días no comía, y podría decirse que era por depresión, pero no, para mí sólo era mera monotonía, la que tanto evitaba en mi casa. Odiaba tener que hacer lo mismo todos los días, y ahora estaba entrando en esa rutina tan aburridora que era como la que regía a este muchacho frente a mí, Akashi Seijuuro, mi hermano, aunque teníamos diferentes apellidos debido a la separación de nuestros padres, podría decirse que era un poco obvia nuestra semejanza, aunque sólo si se nos quedaban viendo un largo, largo rato. Su rostro, sus rasgos, pero él era más elegante, tenía los ojos más felinos como los de un gato, y esa mirada de prepotencia que dominaba, también tenía que halagarle sus cejas, perfectas como el resto de su rostro; además de con un color de rojo intenso que regía en tanto su cabello como sus ojos; diferente al mío que era celeste en ambos lugares.

Creo que si somos más diferentes, aunque tengo un vago recuerdo de nosotros de niños, éramos casi idénticos a excepción del color de cabello.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —De nuevo había perdido la noción, y en vez de estar con la mirada puesta en el plato, miraba a mi hermano, Akashi, aunque él prefería que le llamará Seijuuro.

—No... Nada... —Mordí mi labio inferior, nervioso al sentir nuevamente su mirada, feroz y voraz, encima de mí, mientras su mano le ayudaba a sostenerse, manteniendo el codo del brazo en la mesa.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —No era necesario preguntar si quiere preguntar, es tonto hacerlo. Aun así, sabía que lo hacía por simple cortesía... Eso o notaba mi actitud distante.

—Hm... Si. —Respondí, tomando en el cubierto un poco de aquel panqueque que había preparado Seijuuro para desayunar. Tenía talento culinario para haber vivido rodeado de sirvientes.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —No pude evitar no atragantar el pedazo de masa que había llevado a mi boca instantes antes, haciendo un esfuerzo por no asfixiarme y escupirlo. Noté, bajo mis lágrimas por el dolor, como Akashi se levantaba para ir a auxiliarme.

No era necesario, no necesitaba su ayuda. Quise decir, pero no lo hice; por lo contrario, deje que este levantara mis brazos para así abrir espacio al pedazo de comida que se había atascado. Este bajo al estómago, dejándome libre el respirar, mientras Seijuuro me daba un poco de leche que había servido para terminar de pasar la comida.

De alguna manera le agradecí aquello, pero no se lo dije, sólo me permití seguir bebiendo para poder respirar con mayor tranquilidad.

—Lamento si te asuste, Tetsuya. —Akashi se había arrodillado a mi lado, dándome suaves golpes en la espalda por lo ocurrido.

—Está bien. —Intentaba mantener mi normal tono sin cambios, neutral, pero fue casi imposible sabiendo lo que había pasado, y mi voz salió un poco ronca y suave, en un jadeo o tal vez murmuro.

— ¿Te doy miedo? —No necesite responder, al parecer lo ocurrido, y la mirada que le daba, la cual no sabía describir o simplemente no reconocía, le respondió la duda. —Te doy miedo. —Esa fue una afirmación. Seijuuro volvió a su asiento, mirándome otra vez como hace unos minutos, antes del incidente.

No supe que decir. Si negarlo o no, aun así ambas le harían daño, cosa que de alguna forma no quería hacer. En primer lugar, nunca quise que terminaran así, ¿era tan difícil ignorarme como lo hacían muchos?

—Responde al menos. —Su tono era distinto, grave, fuerte, y algo lastimado, aunque lo último aún estaba en duda. Solo podía decir que estaba enojado, y su expresión algo fruncida hacia que eso fuera una afirmación. Estaba enojado. En toda la semana no lo había visto así, tal vez porque no lo veía. Tampoco es que saliera del apartamento, la verdad no conocía la ciudad ni nada en ella, lo que recuerdo es poco, lo de aquella noche que dormí en su auto mientras me traía a mi nuevo hogar.

—Em... No sé qué decirte... —Por primera vez fui sincero con respecto a que decirle, pero evitando el contacto visual.

—Lo que sea. Pero no dejes el silencio en medio, es molesto. —Esa actitud... A mí tampoco me gustaba permanecer en un ambiente tan frío con una persona, siempre me pareció molesto. Lo mire por unos minutos, sin mostrar dolor, rabia o angustia, sólo lo miré.

—No puedes esperar a que sea abierto sin ni siquiera cono-... Conocernos. —Al principio había comenzado con completa seguridad, como si conociera a aquella persona que estaba frente a mí. Más aun así, mi tono de voz se deshizo en un final, volviendo a bajar la cabeza al plato, jugando con la miel que se escurría del panqueque.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, incómodo, como el que antes nos rodeaba, pero tal vez más denso e incómodo.

Akashi se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose a mí. Estaba asustado, mi cuerpo temblaba al ver como se agachaba a mi altura estando yo sentado, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a acariciar mi mejilla. Me tense, esa cercanía no me incomodaba, pero nunca la había tenido con alguien que, prácticamente, acababa de conocer. Lo mire, notando esos ojos tan provocativos que tenía, desde el primer momento me habían parecido completamente sensuales, y más cuando se acercaban, se acercaban. Podía ver el brillo, mi reflejo en él, que observaba mis labios carnosos, entre abiertos, y húmedos por la bebida que antes no había dejado de tomar.

¿Por qué estaba tan cerca?

Al momento de reaccionar, me quede en un completo shock. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tan cerca de mí? Estaba... ¡Me estaba besando! Junto sus labios con los míos, moviendo un poco su cabeza para encajarlos. Eran suaves, húmedos, tiernos, y su roce era tan provocativo y para nada vomitivo. Aun así, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Somos hermanos! ¿Por qué me está besando? Y más aún peor ¡¿Por qué yo no lo apartó?!

Abrió un poco sus labios, sacando de ellos su lengua, juguetona, que empezó a lamer encima de mis belfos, pidiendo entrada a mi cavidad vocal. No, no podía, éramos hermanos, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal... ¡Y aun así se lo permití! Él entró como si ya conociera ese territorio, rozando mi interior con su lengua, y con algo metálico que no pasó desapercibido por mí. ¡Tenía un piercing! ¡Don Perfecto tenía un sensual piercing en la lengua! Me estaba derritiendo, ese roce era por completo de mi gusto, aunque nunca hubiese besado a un hombre, no me disgustaba... ¡Pero era mi hermano!

Mis brazos intentaron apartarlo desde el pecho, apoyándose en este para empujarlo. Inútil, Akashi las agarró y las alejó, tomándolas de las muñecas para dejarlas inmovilizadas, mientras seguía con el beso.

¿Cuándo pararía? Ya me faltaba aire, y esto estaba mal, no podíamos besarnos, apenas nos conocíamos, y más que eso, ¡era incestuoso ese beso!

Se separó un poco, al parecer había notado mis súplicas, para luego dejar un hilo de saliva colgando hacia abajo de mis labios. Me miraba, feroz, como si me comiera con la mirada. ¡No quería que me comiera! Desvíe la mirada, evitando sus ojos, aun así, volvió a agarrar mi barbilla, haciendo que le observará, fijamente.

—Seij-... —Antes de poder terminar, el timbre sonó, arruinando por completo el ambiente extraño que habíamos formado. No era romántico, ni frío. Más bien era... Extraño...

Akashi suspiro molesto, levantándose del suelo sin decir nada, dirigiendo su atención a la puerta, que abrió después de saber quién era. Una vecina, un ángel. ¡Mi salvación de aquel asunto!

Ellos comenzaron a hablar, la mujer parecía de mayor edad, o al menos ya llegando a sus años dorados, mientras hablaba de algún asunto que no escuche, con Akashi.

¿Por qué?...

Mis dedos rozaron con miedo mis labios, notando estos semiabiertos, y temblando...

¿Por qué me había besado?

Estábamos en el auto de Akashi, con claramente un ambiente pesado entre ambos, silencioso, sin dirigirnos palabra desde que salimos de la casa, tan sólo yo observando por la ventana el lugar, que no reconocía, y mi hermano conduciendo sin desviar por ningún momento la mirada del camino. El lugar era bonito, bastante, un estilo más urbano que donde yo vivía, había más casas, más carros, y hasta algunos edificios se podían ver más adelante. Si, era bastante acogedor. Muchas personas, muchos colores, muchas culturas. Al parecer la mente en aquella ciudad era más abierta que en la mía, pues claro, era una ciudad más capital, más central y menos rural como en la que vivía. Ahora viviría allí, no sé por cuanto tiempo, y la verdad después de lo de hace unas horas, espero sea poco...

 _Recuerdo esa vez que mi madre me sorprendió con unas maletas y equipaje al yo llegar de un trabajo que tenía de medio tiempo mientras empezaban las clases en la universidad, un trabajo en un bar que a mi mamá no le agradaba para nada._

—Cariño. —Había dicho al verme llegar, sorprendida por mi repentina aparición, más cuando vio que observaba con curiosidad las maletas.

— ¿Viajaras? —Ingenuo, si, fui muy ingenuo cuando pregunte eso. Claro que ella no era quien iba a viajar, y menos después de haber perdido su trabajo, así que el único sustento que teníamos era mi poco salario, el dinero que enviaba mi padre, y el que ganaba Erik, el novio de mi mamá, que algún día esperaba fuera mi padrastro, aunque ya prácticamente lo era.

—N-no, cariño. —Esa sonrisa era otra pista que no supe apreciar. Nerviosa, ocultaba algo que no quería decirme, y además, con dolor de alguna pérdida. —Tengo que decirte algo... —Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones.

Lo que ella había hecho no tenía perdón, me había enviado a otra ciudad, a vivir con un hermano que no conocía, en un apartamento que ni ella conocía, y a estudiar en una universidad de la cual ¡no tenía idea! ¡Habia manejado mi vida a su antojo, y eso no se lo perdonaré! Me mando con un hermano que resultó tener algún problema incestuoso o yo qué sé. A una ciudad que al ser urbana me atemorizaba, siempre vivi en lo rural. Y sin mis amigos que tanto batalle por conseguir.

Y el porqué de toda la situación era aún peor, era aún más temible... Era aún más... Ahg.

—Quiero que convivas por fin con tu hermano, así que vivirás en su apartamento. —Esas fueron sus palabras exactas cuando me lo dijo, mientras yo estaba en un limbo, prácticamente a punto de caer derecho al suelo por cómo estaban ocurriendo de rápido las cosas. De un momento a otro pase de ser un muchacho de campo a uno de ciudad...

De repente, comenzó a sonar mi celular, sacando mi ser de mis pensamientos, volviendo nuevamente a la realidad. Al auto de Akashi, a la vista panorámica de la ciudad, a los bellos y amueblados asientos de ese hermoso deportivo negro que al verlo en el aeropuerto me sorprendió. Él tenía mi edad, pero al parecer tenía más bienes materiales propios que yo.

Saque de mi bolsillo el celular que tenía, de tapita, así de los viejos que ha casi no se usaban; en esta se mostraba el contacto que me estaba marcando.

Mamá.

Al parecer pensar en ella me hizo "invocarla", de alguna forma, que aún no entendía, pero mejor no buscaba, esa probabilidad era imposible, aunque tal vez era una unión entre familia que teníamos.

Me pregunto, ¿tendré esa colección con Seijuuro algún día?


	2. Chapter 2

**Naomi:** Solo tengo que decir que hoy es mi cumpleaños. xD Y lo actualizo porque es mi cumple y estoy feliz por eso. c:

Mi teléfono móvil volvió a vibrar, atrayendo mi atención a este, para luego abrirlo, y con este simple acto, contestó automático.

— ¿Mamá? —La mirada de Akashi se posó por completo en mí, dejando a un lado la vida. ¡Nos estrellaremos! Aun así, seguía vigilante a cualquier auto que viniera a chocarnos.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Haz comido bien? ¿Cómo es allá? ¿Qué tal esta tu hermano? ¿Sigue igual de posesivo y protector contigo? —A pesar de que quise callarla al parlotear tan rápido como cotorra, me quede pensando en lo último que dijo antes de que dejara de oírla.

¿Posesivo y protector? ¿Hablaba de Él Akashi Seijuuro que estaba a mi lado? No, seguramente estaba equivocada, o tal vez pensaría que éramos diferentes de niño… Si pudiera recordar algo…

—Ma… —Murmure saliendo de mi estado de divagación, intentando llamar la atención de aquella loca que tenia de madre, que se preocupaba de más por mí, y que, si no fuera porque mi hermano estaba a mi lado, hubiera colgado. Me molesta a veces ese exceso de protección que me da.

— ¿Y cómo es el clima? ¿Es templado? ¿Estas cuidando tu piel? —Aleje un poco el celular, la voz de mi mamá ya me estaba haciendo falta, pero aun así, ¡cállenla! Me iba a dejar sordo de hablar tan alto, eso, o ella se ahogaría por la falta de respiración de la velocidad con la que me hablaba.

Suspiré uno. Suspiré dos. Y al final, ya que no se puso Stop, usaría algo que, sinceramente, odiaba pero a la vez amaba, mostraba que yo también tenía esa chispa que la mayoría a mi edad tenían, pero que casi nunca usaba por la tranquilidad de mi vida: Rebeldía.

— ¡CALLATE! ¡DEJAME HABLAR QUE HAS ESTADO GRITANDOME UN BUEN RATO! —Sentí que mi cuerpo iba directo a la ventana por el fuerte freno que pego el carro, gracias al cinturón no me despegue más que un poco del asiento, sino, hubiese salido volando. Aun así, seguí hablándole a mi mamá, sabiendo bien que mi hermano me miraba, con extrañeza, supongo que porque nunca me había visto en ese estado. — ¡Sé que te preocupas, pero déjame terminar!

— ¡Pero es que estoy preocupada! ¡Hace mucho no hablamos y no me mandas más que algunos mensajes de texto! —Nuestros gritos claramente los escuchaba Seijuuro, en vivo y en directo, a todo pulmón. Eso, y no faltaba la babita que se escapaba de mi boca cuando la abría para responder. ¿Pero qué asco le iba a tener? Esta mañana bien que si me beso y comió mi boca.

— ¡Pero...! —Antes de poder terminar, el teléfono móvil fue arrebatado de mis manos por mi hermano, que lo puso en alta voz, para que ambos escucháramos, mientras se confundía con las teclas e intentaba acercar un poco el teléfono a sí. ¿Quién le dio el permiso? Y para peor, deje que lo tomara. Empezó a hablar, después de un rato sin escuchar ni una palabra de su boca.

— ¿Madre? —Creo que era obvio que era ella, aun así parecía que lo hiciera por cortesía, si, era eso, cortesía. Al nunca haberse visto con ella desde los seis, imagino que era difícil decirle mamá. Lo entiendo, para mí sería difícil decirle a nuestro padre, papá.

—… ¿Hijo? —Se demoró un poco en responder, estaba pensando bien su respuesta, pues notó que esa voz no era la mía, era más grave, como la de un hombre de adulto. Aunque la mía era más aguda, y eso era molesto.

—Hola. —Mi madre no podía ver la sonrisa, pero yo sí. No lo había visto sonreír así aparte de la vez que me fue a recoger, tal vez porque era la única vez que nos vimos como tal, que nos hablamos, presentamos, y luego dejamos de hablar hasta esta mañana. Eso, y si las notas que dejaba antes de irse en mi puerta contaban. Notas como "Te deje el desayuno", "Llego tarde, "No salgas del apartamento", "Si necesitar algo llama al número que está al lado del teléfono" (nunca lo necesite, así que no sé qué era). —Tetsuya está bien, está conmigo. Casi no ha estado comiendo pero eso se puede cambiar. Hace mucho no lo veía así que en el aeropuerto lo confundí con una mujer. —Espera, ¿me confundió con una mujer? ¡¿Qué tengo de mujer?! Soy masculino, hasta donde creo yo. Tampoco es como si hiciera cosas que me hiciesen ver de mi sexo contrario, aunque… Tal vez se deba a mi estatura, bueno, él tampoco es que sea una torre, es un poco más alto. O por mi cabello… Hace un largo tiempo no lo corto, ha crecido más de lo que debía. —No he estado en casa estos días porque hacia los trámites para que Tetsuya entrara a mi universidad… — ¿Era por eso? De alguna forma me sentí mal por pensar que solo me evitaba, sabiendo que hacia todo eso por mi… —Y… Siempre lo voy a proteger. —Volvió a sonreír, sabiendo que mi madre no lo veía, pero yo sí, y sentía que esa sonrisa iba para mí.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué mi corazón estaba latiendo? Estaba mal, solo éramos hermanos, y además de eso hombres… No es sano hacerlo entre dos hombre… ¡De por sí ya no lo es entre dos hermanos! Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué aun me duele el pecho como si algo me apretase ahí? Supongo es la primera vez que lo oigo diciendo algo tan lindo dirigido para mí, o que lo veo sonreír, o simplemente que estamos juntos…

Agache mi cabeza, volviendo mi mirada a la ventana, dejando de oír la conversación que ambos tenían de mí, además de que mi madre preguntaba, algunas veces, por cómo le estaba yendo a Seijuuro. Sus respuestas de sí mismo eran cortantes, secas, como si no le gustara alardear de eso. Wow, ¿Quién lo diría? Alguien con esa mirada y con ese orgullo no quiere alardear frente a su madre desconocida. Bueno, es entendible.

—Tetsuya. —No me había dado cuenta cuando termino de hablar, así que sin girar mi cabeza estire mi mano para coger el celular que seguro me tendería.

No vi cómo, pero en un veloz movimiento había caído en sus piernas, acostado en sus muslos, mientras el me miraba desde arriba, su posición actual, en el asiento del piloto. Había tendido mi brazo para tirarme en él, sin saber cuan era su propósito, ¡eso era realmente incomodo! Estaba acostado en él, con mis piernas aun encima de mi asiento anterior, y mi cabeza acostada en los muslos firmes que tenía.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —No sé, no soy yo quien se levantó a esas horas de la mañana –quien-sabe-para-qué- sabiendo que aún no entro a la universidad. No sé lo dije, permanecí en silencio observándolo, él también me miraba, pero su expresión no la entendía, no podía describirla, así que simplemente intente buscar alguna respuesta. No podía ser tan mal hermano alguien que se había pasado una semana haciendo trámites que debí hacer yo desde un principio.

—Vamos a conocer. —Comenté, intentando levantarme de sus piernas, aun así me lo impidió, y preciso ya había cambiado mi opinión de Akashi.

— ¿Algún lugar que quieras? —Ahora que lo pensaba, sí. Quería ir a algunos lugares, empezando por un parque, a tomar aire del exterior, que sí que me hacía falta. No había salido del apartamento en una semana, y bueno, este era acogedor y grande, tenía que decirlo, pero no quería vivir por siempre en cuatro paredes. Además no es que mi habitación fuera "cómoda" no tenía las cosas que acostumbraba en mi cuarto cuando vivía en mi villa.

—A una tienda. Quiero comprar cosas para el cuarto.

Quien diría que las tiendas de las ciudades grandes tienen tantos productos extraños, nunca los había visto, son de distintos tipos y colores, pero acá son más sintetizados y de fábrica que en mí ciudad. Claro, es obvio, vivía en una villa donde se fabricaban sus propios productos, aunque mi casa estaba en uno de los barrios más centrales, como una mini industria dentro de la zona rural. Era bonito, la verdad lo extraño. El aire que siempre llenaba mi cuarto, y vivir en una casa, no era nada comparado con esto, vivir en un apartamento en un barrio lujoso… Aun así, quería mi casa y mi vida, mis amigos… Hasta extraño a la gritona de mi mamá.

— ¿Ya elegiste que comprar? —De repente, Seijuuro apareció atrás de mí, con una canasta para meter todo lo que necesitaba. Él también había dejado unas cosas en la canasta, mientras me la tendía para que pusiese ahí la lata que tenía en la mano, a la que hace unos minutos le miraba el contenido. Soy algo quisquilloso en esas cosas, mi madre me enseñó a serlo, pues al vivir en el campo todo era muy sano, en la ciudad, nadie sabe.

—No conozco estas marcas… —Murmure, atrayendo por completa la mirada de Akashi, que paso de ser indiferente, a formarse en… ¿Se estaba comenzando a reír? Sus rasgos cambiaron de tensos a algo más normales, mientras algunas arrugas por la sonrisa burlona que empezaba a formar, se mostraban a los lados de la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos se extendieron, en sorpresa, pero para mí todo aquello era solo una burla. Y ahí, empezó a romper en una violenta carcajada, aquella que no le había escuchado. Rio de una forma tan fuerte, tan violenta, que algunas personas se detenían a vernos, mientras mi hermano se cogía el vientre para intentar no ahogarse con la risa, y yo, simplemente me ruborizaba por aquel espectáculo que estaba formándose.

—En realidad eres un pueblerino… jajaja… —Dijo entre risas, cayendo en el suelo, mientras dejaba la canasta recostada en este. Estaba rojo, no sé si de la risa o de la falta de aire. Yo también lo estaba, pero por razones diferentes: cólera y vergüenza.

—Call-… ¡Cállate! —Queje, en una voz tan poco propia de mí, que pareció un gemido que otra cosa, y no hizo más que aumentar la risa de este, que comenzaba a híper ventilar por la falta de aire en el suelo, intentando regularse. — ¡Que te calles! —Patee en un tipo de pataleta infantil el hombro de mi hermano, que por un momento dejo de reír, limpiando sus lágrimas, y volviendo a su común expresión seria, analítica.

Estaba enojado, parecía enojado por lo que hice, ¡lo patee! Seguramente me devolvería el golpe por dos, seguramente me pegaría… Seguramente… Me mataría. Él es más grande en cuerpo, y al parecer con mayor corpulencia. No tenía oportunidad.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Eso fue bastante infantil. —Su tono era cariñoso, podría decir casi burlón, pero no, más cariñoso y meloso de alguna forma, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba un poco del polvo de sus ropas. —Y tierno. —Una de sus manos fue a mis cabellos, empezando a revolverlos de una forma amorosa, como si intentara imitar a un hermano mayor, mayor por unos minutos de nacimiento. —Al menos sé que te puedes expresar. —Tomó la lata que aún mantenía en las manos, metiéndola en la canasta, para luego salir del pasillo, dirigiéndose a una de las cajas en frente de donde estaba.

¿Pero qué acababa de ocurrir? Lo patee, a él, a Akashi Seijuuro, Don Perfecto. ¿Por qué no me pego?

Mis labios se formaron en un tipo de puchero, para luego atrapar el inferior en mi dentadura superior, mordiéndolo con nerviosismo. Mientras escondía por completo mi rostro en mis manos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dolía el pecho de esa forma? Duele. Lo odio. Quiero que se detenga.


End file.
